


The Perfect Vows

by KillianJones32



Series: Deamus Wedding [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, vow writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianJones32/pseuds/KillianJones32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re okay with writing our own vows right?” Dean had asked him over three months ago. </p>
<p>Dean had looked at him with those big brown eyes and wide grin and really how was Seamus supposed to say no? </p>
<p>But now the time had actually come to writing those vows and Seamus was struggling, quite a bit actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt I received on tumblr: 'Deamus - vows at the wedding'

Seamus throws his quill at the wall and growls in frustration. 

“You’re okay with writing our own vows right?” Dean had asked him over three months ago. 

Dean had looked at him with those big brown eyes and wide grin and really how was Seamus supposed to say no? 

But now the time had actually come to writing those vows and Seamus was struggling, quite a bit actually.

For four days Seamus had sat, staring at parchment after parchment of ideas but they all ended up being thrown in the bin. 

He flooed everyone he could think of for help, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and at one point he was even considering asking Ron for help. 

Harry and Ginny said to just talk about their memories together which was actually sort of useful but which memories should he use? Hermione simply sighed and advised him to just tell Dean how much he loves him. Which is all very well and good but it isn’t enough. 

He pestered Hannah at work for some assistance but she simply patted him on the shoulder and told him to just write how he felt. 

Seamus dropped back into his seat again and let out a long sigh. Did they not understand how difficult this was? 

Not only was he struggling with writing the vows for his wedding but he also knew that Dean’s vows were going to be beautiful and perfect and would most likely turn Seamus into a sobbing mess at the altar. 

Because Dean wasn’t just good with a quill when it came to art, he was also talented at writing and speaking his mind. This would be no problem for him. 

That’s when Seamus remembered one other person. 

Rushing to the fireplace, Seamus hurriedly threw the magical ash to the ground and shouted, 

“Neville Longbottom’s!” 

…  
One month later  
…

“And now it’s time for the vows” The officiator smiles “Seamus if you would like to begin.” 

Seamus nods, his fingers reaching into his suit pocket that’s decorated with a small, pretty flower curtsy of Luna and he takes out the crisp clean parchment. 

He opens it as carefully as he can with trembling fingers but when his eyes meet Dean’s, all his fears disappear. 

Dean’s eyes are shining with happiness, a wide grin plastered on his face that hasn’t wavered ever since the ceremony began. 

Seamus knows now that it doesn’t matter how impressive his vows are or if Dean’s are more eloquent and beautiful than his because all that matters is that he’s having a chance to share this moment with Dean on their wedding day. 

Seamus takes a deep breath and remembers Neville’s words, 

“Just speak from the heart Seamus. That’s all Dean wants from you. Just tell him how you feel. Be honest with him.” 

“Em Dean” he starts; daring to look up from the parchment and he catches Dean mouth a teasing, ‘Hi’ and Seamus has to resist snorting because of course Dean would want to throw him off balance today of all days.

But once he makes eye contact with Dean, Seamus can’t seem to tear his eyes away and the carefully chosen words lay forgotten in his hand.

“I never really thought a lot about getting married.” Seamus admits “But then when I asked you if you would like to and you said…you said if it were me you were marrying then you definitely would want to, I remember feeling so happy.” 

Seamus feels blood rush to his cheeks, “I don’t think I got much sleep that night. I was so excited about…you know the prospect of Ireland passing same sex marriage and-” 

Seamus can’t help but chuckle as he gestures around him “Look where we are now, getting married in Ireland it’s…surreal. But anyway I’m getting off track.” 

Seamus internally berates himself and Dean can clearly read his mind because he instantly reaches out and takes Seamus’s hand in his and squeezes reassuringly. 

“That night I realised how far we had come. From starting out as nervous first years and clinging to each other on our first day of Hogwarts to reckless youths fighting something bigger than ourselves” Seamus shivers at the memories “Then we were just two lost young adults trying to deal with a new relationship in the aftermath of a war…and to finally two content people who loved each other. Because after everything that’s happened, everything we’ve been through somehow we were able to stick by each other through everything and that’s when it clicked for me that that’s what marriage is supposed to be. It clicked that that was what I wanted with you.” 

Seamus feels a lump threateningly form in his throat and he wills himself not to cry.

“I could talk all day about all that lovey-dovey stuff about how I loved you from the first time I saw you but I didn’t.” 

Dean snickers and Seamus jokingly glares at him for the interruption, 

“I didn’t love you because I was only 11 let’s be realistic here but I did trust you from the first day we met. I don’t know why. There was something about the abnormally tall boy that listened to my rambling that made me trust him” Seamus shrugs “And I’m lucky enough that you’ve never given me a reason for that trust to waver and that’s probably why we’re standing here today and I’m really, really glad that we are.” 

Seamus tries to remember if there’s anything else he could add but he thinks he has everything.

A jolt of fear runs through him when a tear slides down Dean’s cheeks but the genuine smile on his face assure Seamus that it’s a happy tear. 

After Seamus gently brushes the tear from Dean’s cheek and puts the useless piece of parchment away (promising to burn it later); the officiator turns to Dean, 

“Dean, would you like to say your vows now?” 

Dean nods and Seamus can see from the way he bites his lip that Dean is equally as nervous as he was so Seamus squeezes his hand just as Dean did for him. 

Dean pulls out a piece of parchment as well, just as crisp and clean as Seamus’s and Seamus is positive that Hermione spelled it to stay spotless just as she had done for his.

“Well…I honestly had a hard time writing this so I apologise if it’s bad.” Dean says light-heartedly 

Seamus’s eyes widen in shock, “What?”

Dean’s cheeks darken with a prominent blush, 

“I kind of had to ask our friends for help.” Dean reveals in a hushed tone and Seamus is positive that everyone in attendance is straining to hear the gossip at the altar. 

Seamus turns to his best man and raises an eyebrow but Neville only winks at him in response.

“Anyway” Dean continues and Seamus snaps back to face him. “They weren’t much help so I was left to my own devices. I originally wanted to write you a poem but…they all turned out completely shite.” Dean casts an apologetic look to the officiator who seems to be trying not to laugh. 

“So I began looking up love poems and alike. Some were nice but I…well I wanted to pick something by an Irish poet because you know you’re so nationalistic.” Dean teases   
“So the obvious choice was Oscar Wilde but all of his love poems that I found were…well laced with sadness and I didn’t want to associate that with our special day. But in one of his poems,’Silentium Amoris’, the last line reminded me of us so I chose that.” 

Seamus feels tears sting his eyes and he can’t believe the amount of thought that Dean has put into this. 

“And I to nurse the barren memory, of unkissed kisses, and songs never sung.” Dean recites and Merlin that must be the sexiest thing Dean has ever said to him except for those times when he spoke the Irish Seamus taught him. 

Dean frowns at the parchment before glancing at Seamus again, 

“I know it’s still a bit sad but it was the best I could do. I chose it because it reminded me of when we were apart during that year.” 

Dean doesn’t need to specify. Seamus vividly remembers that year. A whole year with no word from Dean, not knowing if he was dead or alive, not knowing if he himself would live to see another day; it had been worse than hell. 

“When I was…away” Dean says pointedly “I thought about us a lot and I hated the regret I felt because I never told you how I felt. Partly because I never realised how I felt until I was without you and I saw what my life could be like without you in it.” Dean smiles sadly 

“I found out that life without hearing your laugh or watching as you blow something up again or listening to you telling me tales of Irish folklore late at night when we couldn’t sleep was empty and lonely. I didn’t want that life, one without you in it.”

There are a chorus of Aw’s from the audience but the couple hardly hears them

“Every night I would promise myself that if….when I saw you again that I would tell you how I felt. The thought of seeing you again and telling you that was honestly the only thing that kept me going most days and I’m…I’m so so glad that it did because now I’m standing here today and I could not be any happier.” 

Tears are streaming down Seamus’s face but he doesn’t notice. Their hands clutch one another and they wear identical smiles. Dean has tear-tracks running down his face too but he still looks so damn happy and Seamus hopes Dean knows that he’s just as thrilled as he is. 

“I love you” Seamus whispers 

“I love you too” Dean whispers back 

Getting a hold of himself, Seamus wipes away his tears, clears his throat and turns to the officiator, 

“Okay so can I snog him now?”


End file.
